


Jeff

by kindofspecificstore



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Poetry, Queer Feelings, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore
Summary: Patrick has bought his first book of poetry. David asks for him to read a favourite aloud. Cue feelings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184681
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up making this into a series! I was really inspired after writing Bedtime Stories, and wanted to keep playing around with Siken. 
> 
> This lil one shot can be a stand alone, but I invite to you to read [part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247516) if you haven't already. 
> 
> Hugs to [Daydreamingduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingduckling/pseuds/Daydreamingduckling) for being a lovely beta and [Dinnfameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnfameron/pseuds/dinnfameron) for all the cheerleading and poetry reading ❤️
> 
> Originally inspired by [this](https://daydreamingduckling.tumblr.com/post/623685040576118785/richard-siken-you-are-jeff) tumblr gifset. The poem Patrick reads is an excerpt from You Are Jeff by Richard Siken

“I don’t remember leaving this here,” David picks up the copy on Patrick’s nightstand. There’s a business card from one of their suppliers sticking out.

“Oh that,” Patrick says dumbly, tucking himself into bed. “That, um,” he clears his throat. “That’s mine, actually.”

“Oh,” David mutters, running his fingertips over the cover. “Is it new?” He looks at Patrick openly; full of caution, trust, and idle curiosity. He knows words don’t necessarily come easily to him, so the fact that Patrick went out and got it on his own is… well…

“I thought it would feel weird, y'know? Buying it for myself. I think the bookstore in West Canthor had maybe a shelf for Queer stuff. I thought I would feel embarrassed going up to the counter and buying it, but. I just didn’t care,” Patrick shrugs. “Is that weird?”

“I don’t think so,” David says softly as he makes his way around to his side of the bed. “I think it means you were comfortable enough to want to buy it. But you didn’t have to, I’m happy to loan you mine whenever you want.”

Patrick looks bashfully down at the bedspread, mumbling something.

“I’m sorry?”

“I just wanted my own,” Patrick looks up at him through his eyelashes, which makes David feel like ice cream that’s been sitting too long in the sun. He feels a smile spread as he opens Patrick’s copy, to the favourite they keep coming back to. 

Much to David’s surprise, the same Patrick Brewer who never highlighted or wrote in his college textbooks for fear of lowering the value, has gone in with a pencil. Words are circled and underlined, a personal morse code that he is not yet privy to. He thumbs past a couple pages, landing on just the right place.

“Can you read it to me?” he asks, handing over the piece of his heart that’s enclosed in a paperback.

Patrick takes a deep breath. David watches him trace his hand along the page, reliving a crystal-clear memory. 

“ _You’re in a car with a beautiful boy_ ,” Patrick clears his throat, “ _and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you._ ” His voice cracks on the second _loves you_. Something in David’s stomach flips. He’s heard Patrick say it whenever he’s on the phone with his parents, but never like this. In bed, with David. It’s almost as if Patrick can detect the inner monologue rapidly spiralling in his head, because he leans down to kiss David on the temple. 

_“And you feel like you’ve done something terri_ _ble, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself_ _a grave in the dirt, and you’re tired.”_

David wraps an arm around Patrick’s middle and snuggles in closer. If he puts his head on his chest, he can hear Patrick’s heartbeat and feel the reverberations of the words. He feels Patrick take a deep breath, nuzzling David’s hairs with his nose. David hums in contentment, then nudges for him to keep going. Patrick reads slowly, giving each word weight and precious treatment. 

_“You’re in a car with a beautiful boy,_ _and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him, and you’re trying to_ _choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling, but he reaches over and_ _he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your_ _heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you_ _don’t even have a name for.”_

David feels a tear roll down his cheek, so he promptly buries his face in Patrick’s chest. He hears the quiet whisper of the soft cover being turned over, then a kiss to his hair. He sniffs, in quite a loud and unattractive way, and his idiot boyfriend just chuckles fondly.

Someday. Maybe someday he’ll be able to say it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr! 🌸](https://kindofspecificstore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
